Saturday Surprise
by ewinxoxo
Summary: On the Day Eli and Clare were supposed to hang out, Eli gets sick! :O read it to find out the rest :D kthanksbye!


**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THAT NIFTYNESS…I do own a very cute but fat Chihuahua though. His name is tisoy(:**

**Enjoy!**

…

CLARE POV

I woke up on Saturday morning looking forward to my day with Eli. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, I went downstairs to find an empty kitchen. I looked around the kitchen looking for any sign of my parents, but there was no one there. I walked to the counter to find a sticky note. It was from my mom. It said she and dad won't be back till tomorrow. I guess it's some marriage camp or something for parents. I sighed and walked to my fridge. Finding nothing that I craved, I toasted some bread and put some nutella on it. While I was eating it, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out to find a text message from Eli.

'Sorry Beautiful, I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm sick. Sorry):' Eli texted.

I frowned a little but quickly responded.

'Oh that's ok. Do you need anything?' I clicked sent and continued with my nutella. Once I finished eating I checked my phone and read his text.

'Nah it's okay, I don't want you to be sick.' It read.

'Well okay. Feel better(:' I sent back. I sighed and thought about what I was gonna do for today. Just then an idea popped in my head. I walked to my fridge with a smile on my face.

ELI POV

I was lying asleep on my bed, my stomach hurting like hell. I heard my doorbell ring, but I didn't move. Then I heard knocking, so I decided to get up and answer the door. With every painful step I reached the door and opened it. My eyes widened as I saw Clare standing there with her beautiful eyes and her gorgeous smile.

"Hey Eli, It's about time you opened the door." Clare said walking into my house. I stood there watching her go in with a confused and surprising look.

"Umm…whatcha doing here cupcake?" I replied smirking.

"Cant I surprise my boyfriend with a surprise visit?" she answered.

"Aha I guess I can't argue with that." I said as I started walking towards her, but slowed down due to my headache.

"Aww…you really don't feel good do you?" her cute self stated.

"Urghh, yeah I don't feel too hot." I replied with a smile.

"You don't look that great either." She replied.

"Ouch Clare, that hit me right in the heart."I answered sarcastically.

"Well go sleep on the couch and rest." Clare replied pushing me towards the living room couch.

"Fine fine." I gave in and headed toward the couch, plopping myself on the couch.

CLARE POV

I watched Eli drop himself slowly on the couch. I turned towards my bag of food. I dug through my bag and took out a can of chicken soup. I looked over towards Eli after I turned the stove on, and found him sound asleep. I poured the soup into a pot. When I make chicken soup, I always put some pizzazz in it. I pulled out a cutting board and a knife then pulled out some vegetables from my bag of goodies. I started cutting some celery and ginger and carrots and all that goodness. And put it in the soup. I then took out some ginger-rale and some crackers. I was busy working when I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you doing blue-eyes?" Eli asked with his arms still around me.

"I'm gonna make you better silly goose! And what are you doing up? I told you, you needed to rest." I replied with a smile still finishing the soup.

"Eh, couldn't sleep knowing that my beautiful girlfriend is in my kitchen. And that's so sweet, but why would you go through all this trouble for me?" Eli asked smirking. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you ask that? You know I'd do anything for you." I answered. Eli let go of me and stood beside me eyeing my face. I ignored him with a smile as I looked towards my soup.

"That makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. I'd do anything for you too blue eyes." Eli answered. I looked over at him and we gazed into each other's eyes. I loved his green eyes whenever I looked into them I felt happy and loved. He decided to steal a kiss, and I was going for it but then I remembered he was sick so I quickly turned my head back to the stove.

"No no no! No kisses till you get better." I said. Eli's head dropped to my shoulders.

"That's not fair." Eli complained.

"Well that's why I made you soup, so you can get better." I replied.

"Well it better make less sick, because I am in need of some kisses." Eli responded with a smile. I smiled too.

"My soup is beyond amazing, and it will get you better. I guarantee it." I added.

"What makes you say that?" Eli asked challenging me.

"Well because I cooked this soup with love." I answered, and smiled up at him. Once I said that, I realized how cheesy it sounded, but who cares.

"Then it must be magically delicious and amazing." Eli asked.

"Yupp, I'm pretty sure." I answered. "Well…would you be a doll face and go get some bowls and soup eating materials?" I asked with a sweet little smile.

"Anything for you blue-eyes." He answered with a kiss on my cheek. I let that one slide though.

ELI POV

I did as I was asked and got out soup eating materials. With my whole body aching, I set them on the table and sat down, watching Clare bring over the soup. She set it down on the table and sat down across from me. She poured some soup into my bowl and did the same with her bowl. She poured some ginger-rale and pulled out some crackers.

"This will make you feel better." Clare said.

"It all looks amazing Clare, but my stomach hurts really bad and I don't think I can stomach it." I answered feeling bad.

"Eat it; it will make your tummy feel better." She replied talking to me as if I'm a little boy. I didn't mind it though; she was cute looking when she did it. I just smiled up at her.

"Eh…if you say so." I said. I took my spoon and dipped it in my soup. I pulled the soup-filled spoon into my mouth, and the soup had that home made chicken soup flavor and it was really good.

"So…what do ya think?" she asked a bit scared.

"It's so yummy in my tummy!" I answered back in my kid voice. She laughed her cute laugh and started eating her soup. I finished it before she did (more like inhaled it). What can I say? The girl can cook! I then drank some of the ginger-rale and ate some crackers. Clare was right, my tummy did feel better. And my headache was gone too.

"Clare!..." I said.

"What?" she asked startled.

"You're a magician!" I replied.

"Ahaha so I assume you feel better?" she asked.

"So much." I answered her with a smile. After I finished my ginger-rale, I yawned.

"Someone's a sleepy bear." She observed

"Yeah…care to join me on the couch?" I asked hopeful.

"Eh…" she answered sarcastically

"Clare, pwetty pwease?" I asked giving her my baby face.

"How can I say no?" she replied with her beautiful smile. I got up and took our bowls to the sink. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to the couch. I flopped onto it first, and opened up my arms to her. She took my hand a laid down next to me, her back against my chest. I quickly grew super sleepy with my Clare still cuddled in my arms. I remembered kissing her again on the cheek before falling asleep completely. The only thing I was thinking about was that this was the best sicky day ever. Getting a surprise visit from my girlfriend who wanted me to feel better, just makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, and I was.

…..

**I know the ending was pretty bad, bear with me. :D **

**But chyea, hoped you enjoyed it! Comment if you really wanna. It would only make me squeal with joy :D**


End file.
